1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to window ledges and, more particularly, to the mass production or fabrication of window ledges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Window ledges of the prior art have typically been made on site. The window ledges include a flat top board and crown molding is typically used for the bottom portion and for the side return portions. Since they are fabricated at the site, they are cut to fit as required. This results in a relatively expensive and time consuming process.
The method of the present invention allows window ledge elements to be fabricated at a shop, remote from the installation location and at the fabrication site the elements are cut to fit a window on which a window ledge is to be installed.
The invention described and claimed herein comprises a method of prefabricating a window ledge. The window ledge is fabricated in essentially two portions, a top portion and a bottom portion. The top portion is formed in any convenient length with what will become the front edge appropriately rounded and the back or rear edge is generally perpendicular to the top and bottom surfaces. The top and bottom surfaces are, of course, parallel to each other.
A block that will become the lower portion is shaped on four sides. The profile of the bottom shape is predetermined and an appropriate cutter blade is prepared with the desired profile. The block is run through an appropriate cutting tool so that four sides have the same profile. The block is then cut in half to provide two blocks, each of which includes a flat back portion which will be disposed against a wall and the profile front portion. The top of the block, and accordingly of the two smaller blocks is generally flat and will be appropriately secured to the bottom of the top board.
After the top and bottom portions are secured together, they may be appropriately prefinished with a primer coat. If desired, a painted coat may be applied over the primer coat. In the alternative, the completed window ledge may be stained or left unfinished, with an appropriate finish applied at the site of installation.
At the site, the top portion is appropriately cut to fit the window frame and adjacent wall, and the window ledge is then secured in place.
Among the objects of the present invention are the following:
To provide a new and useful method of making a window ledge;
To provide a new and useful method of prefabricating window ledge elements;
To provide a new and useful method of fabricating a window ledge at a site remote from the location in which the window ledge will be installed;
To provide a new and useful method of fabricating the window ledge from a generally flat board and from a block;
To provide a new and useful window ledge made of wood;
To provide a new and useful window ledge made of wood products;
to provide a new and useful window ledge made from a single block element;
To provide a new and useful window ledge made of a top board and a block shaped with a desired profile; and
To provide a new and useful method of mass producing window ledge elements.